Our New Beginning
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: After Aria graduates from High School, a big secret forces her to break up with Ezra and leave Rosewood for good. When Aria's complicated life begins to crumble, who will be there to help her? Will Ezra ever find out the real reason that Aria left Rosewood, and can they ever get back to being the people that they once were? Please read and Review!
1. Introduction

Aria's POV

I roll over and sigh when I hear a shrill scream ring out in my apartment.

" Sh-sh it's okay baby girl." I say as I comfort my screaming child.

Spencer enters my bedroom due to the screaming baby.

" Riley woke up again?" She asks sleepily.

I nod my head and say, " She is fussy tonight."

Hanna and Emily enter the bedroom as I say this. The four of us moved to New York City together to attend college after high school graduation. I would have happily attended Hollis College, but the big secret I was carrying drove me away from Rosewood.

" Is there anything we can do to help?" Emily asks concerned.

" That's okay, you girls have already done so much." I tell them.

" Tell us if you change your mind." Hanna says as she leaves my bedroom.

Spencer and Emily follow her after saying goodnight.

I look down at my baby girl and smile.

" I love you so much Riley Rose Fitz." I tell the baby as I kiss her forehead.

I smile when Riley finally closes her sleepy eyes. If someone had told me I was to become a single mother attending college at the age of eighteen, I would not have believed them. Even though I never expected or asked for this life, I wouldn't trade my daughter for the world. I immediately fell in love with Riley after giving birth to her six months ago. We look nearly identical, the only trait Riley and I don't share are the beautiful blue eyes that she inherited from her father. When I first found out that I was pregnant, I was terrified to say the least. I immediately told the girls, and they were there to comfort me. As much as I wanted to tell Ezra about our child, it wasn't safe for anyone. I still miss Ezra sometimes and I wish that he was in Riley's life, he would adore our beautiful daughter. How did we even get to this point? The night of my Senior Prom immediately comes to my mind.

Flashback

_I sit alone at an overly decorated table while my friends live out the night of their dreams. _ _Senior Prom is the night that most girls dream of their entire high school career. You get to wear a beautiful dress and feel like Cinderella for one night of your life. I however, certainly do not feel like Cinderella. Sure I have on a nice dress and I feel beautiful, but my Prince Charming isn't here with me. Prom is a school event, and my boyfriend Ezra Fitz use to teach at this school. My blue eyed angel is probably at his cozy apartment reading a good book or watching a basketball game on his comfortable couch. I'm wasting my time at this stupid dance, all I want is for Ezra to take me in his loving arms and tell me that he loves me. I walk out to my car and drive to apartment 32B._

_" Aria what are you doing here?" Ezra asks surprised._

_" Prom isn't any fun because you aren't there." I explain._

_" You look absolutely breath taking tonight." Ezra tells me as he holds me in his strong arms._

_" Can I spend my Prom night holing up with you in your tiny apartment?" I beg._

_" I would love that." Ezra tells me as he shuts the door to 32B._

_End of Flashback_

Our night of passion changed my life forever. I became not only responsible for my own life, but for my baby's as well. I hear a loud buzz indicating that I have received a text message. The text wakes up Riley and she immediately starts to wail.

" One second baby." I say as I check my phone.

**Get rid of your little bundle of joy before I do.**

**-A**

Tears immediately pour out of my scared eyes, I grab Riley and hold her close to me.

" Girls, I need you." I shout through my tears.

" What is it Aria?" Hanna asks.

" I got another text." I manage to say.

" From A?" Emily asks.

I nod my head sadly.

" What does it say? Hanna asks.

I hold out my phone for the girls to see, soon all five of us are crying.

" You know what you have to do Aria." Spencer tells me.

I shake my head vigorously as I begin to sob.

" I can't do it." I say.

" You have to Aria, it's the only way to keep Riley safe." Emily reminds me.

" I'll make the arrangements in the morning." I say reluctantly.

" We will give you two some time alone." Spencer says as the girls leave my room sadly.

I immediately take my golden locket off of my neck, it once belonged to my grandmother. my mom gave it to me as a young child, and I have worn it ever since. I put the locket around Riley's neck and kiss her forehead.

" Always keep this close to your heart, that way you never forget about me." I say through my tears.

I hold Riley in my arms for the rest of the night, because in the morning I will have to let her go for good.

Ezra's POV

I sit alone in my apartment and stare at my computer, I have so many papers that I need to grade. I work as an English Professor at The University of Berkley in California. I left Rosewood after Aria unexpectedly broke up with me after her high school graduation.

Flash Back

_I walk into my silver car after watching Aria's graduation ceremony. She is already there waiting for me._

_" Are those for me?" Aria asks gesturing towards the roses I'm holding._

_I nod my head and say, " Congratulations, I am so proud of you." _

_I lean in for a kiss, but Aria quickly pulls away. I realize that there are tears in her hazel eyes._

_" What's wrong?" I ask Aria gently._

_" Nothing." She mumbles sadly._

_" I don't believe you." I tell her._

_" I think we should breakup." Aria spits out._

_" What!? You're finally graduating and we have gone through so much together." I say shocked._

_" I need to leave Rosewood Ezra. I can't imagine spending another four years here. It will__ just remind me of A, Alison, and the other baggage I've had to put up with here." _

_" Like what me?" I ask angrily._

_" This has nothing to do with you Ezra!" She shouts frustrated._

_" I'm sorry, I shouldn't make this about me." I say guiltily._

_" It's fine." She says looking down._

_" Where are you going to go?" I ask curiously._

_" New York City, I just got accepted to Vassar." She tells me._

_" That's incredible Aria! I'm going to start looking for a job in New York, that way we can still be together." I say excitedly._

_Aria shakes her head and says," You can't do that Ezra, your whole life is in Rosewood." _

_" You're my life Aria." I tell her._

_" I don't want you to just pack up your apartment and follow me to New York. I'm not in High School anymore, I need to start growing up and experiencing new things." Aria says frustrated._

_" So it is about me." I say hurt._

_" Maybe a little." Aria admits looking down._

_" I thought that we felt the same way about each other." I say as my heart shatters._

_" I guess not." Aria says._

_" Can you just get out, I can't look at you right now." I say angrily._

_Aria nods her head and opens the car door._

_" You're a great guy Ezra. You should find a women who loves everything about you, I think you deserve that." Aria says as she shuts the car door and walks away._

_End of Flashback_

That heartbreaking afternoon was the last time that I saw Aria. Everything in Rosewood reminded me of her, and living there without Aria in my life was to much for me to handle. I had no choice but to find work else where, and I eventually ended up in California. Even though Aria and I broke up nearly a year and a half ago, I can't help but think about her sometimes. Where would we be if had fought to keep her?

**What do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue this story? I would love to hear your feedback and suggestions, so please review!**


	2. Goodbye and Hello

Aria's POV

Spencer drives a small rented car around a liberal town near Berkeley. Hanna sits in the passenger seat, and Emily and I squeeze in the backseat. A screaming Riley sits on my lap through the commotion.

" Can you hand me the address Aria?" Spencer asks me.

I nod my head and hand her the piece of paper, Spencer types the address into her GPS. We arrive at the small home in nearly half an hour. Even though the car smells like old cabbage, I have no leg space, and Riley is screaming my heart breaks when we reach our destination. It's time for me to let my baby go, and I want every extra second with her.

" Are you sure this is the right place?" Hanna asks as we pull up.

I glance at the small desolate house. There is a cute mail box in the front, and the house is painted beige. It definitely has an artsy feel to the place, I could see Ezra Fitz living here.

" This is it." I say as tears roll down my face.

Spencer, Hanna, and Emily pass the baby around and say their final goodbyes. After more tears are shed Riley is given back to me. I walk outside of the car and hold Riley close for a moment.

" I love you more than life itself." I whisper to the confused infant.

I walk up to the front doorstep and knell down. I put Riley in a cushioned basket and wrap her in the blanket that she got from the hospital the day she was born. I set another basket filled with baby supplies next to Riley. Lastly, I place an envelope that holds Riley's birth certificate and a letter to Ezra next to Riley. I give Riley one last kiss and run back to the car. Riley starts to scream when I leave her. As soon as I get in the car I break down.

" Are you okay?" Emily asks me gently.

" Does she look okay?" Spencer snaps.

" Please just drive before Ezra sees us." I say through my tears.

I stare at the house until it is no longer in sight. It begins to drizzle, and all I can think about is my baby girl sitting on the porch, cold and alone. I hope Ezra finds her quickly so she doesn't get sick.

" Do you remember when she was born." Hanna asks through her tears.

I don't say anything, but I certainly remember.

Flashback

_" Aria, how are you feeling?" My nurse asks me._

_" Great." I mumble._

_I don't feel great. I have been in labor for nearly eighteen hours and I'm sore and sweaty. More pain begins to overtake my tired body. I let out an audible moan and squeeze Spencer's hand. _

_" Doctor Chance, I think something is happening." Spencer calls frantically._

_Emily and Hanna exchange nervous glances as my body begins to shake._

_" Honey, I think it's time to push." Doctor Chance tells me gently._

_I nod my head and tears of fear roll down my face._

_I push for what seems like eternity, and God does it hurt. Finally the pain stops, and a shrill scream fills the hospital room._

_" Oh my gosh." Emily says as she begins to sob._

_" Aria it's a little girl." Hanna says tearing up._

_" She is beautiful!" Spencer says as if she is in a trance._

_The nurse cuts my umbilical cord and takes the baby to get cleaned off. Moments later she places the beautiful infant in my arms. The baby immediately stops crying and looks up at me. Joy fills my heart when I see that she has her father's blue eyes. I start to cry hysterically as I hold my daughter._

_" What's wrong Aria?" Emily asks concerned._

_" Nothing, she is perfect." I say through my tears._

_" Do you have a name picked out yet?" Doctor chance asks me._

_I nod my head and say, " Riley. Riley Rose."_

_" What is Riley Rose's last name?" The doctor asks._

_" Fitzgerald." I reply._

_" Riley Rose Fitzgerald you are one beautiful baby girl." The doctor says as he kisses her forehead._

_This moment is almost perfect. All of the pain and suffering that I have been through is 100% worth it. I created a little miracle, with Ezra's help of course. The one thing that would make this moment absolutely perfect is if Ezra were here to see his little miracle._

End Of FlashBack

" You know you're doing the right thing Aria." Spencer reminds me.

" Do you think Ezra will be a good dad?" Hanna asks.

" The best." I say to myself.

Ezra's POV

I sit at my desk and stare at the enormous stacks of papers that I need to grade. I hear a baby crying somewhere outside. That's very unusual considering that very few families live in this neighborhood. I curiously get out of my chair and walk to my front porch. I gasp in utter shock when I see a baby girl crying in a basket. What kind of parent would leave their child alone in the rain on a stranger's porch? I take the wet and crying baby inside so she doesn't get sick. As soon as I pick her up, the baby stops crying.

" How did you get here honey?" I ask the infant.

I see an envelope in the basket where the baby once laid. I open the envelope and find a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Ezra,_

_This letter is from me, Aria Montgomery. If you haven't guessed the baby is your daughter, her name is Riley Rose Fitzgerald and she is six months old. We conceived her on the night of my Senior Prom. Yes, she is the reason that I broke up with you and left Rosewood. My love for Riley is infinite, and I'm giving her to you out of love. It isn't safe for her to be with me, so I'm trusting that you will raise and protect her. I know that you will love Riley as much as I do. (And as much as you once loved me.) Please DO NOT come looking for me. I am not in a good place, and any association with me will only put our daughter in danger. Please cherish and love our beautiful baby girl. I miss Riley already and my only condolence is that she is with you, her wonderful father. Again take care of Riley and DO NOT come looking for me._

_Much Love,_

_Aria Montgomery._

_PS: Her birth certificate is attached to this letter. I have provided you with enough baby supplies such as diapers, bottles, baby food, ect to last you at least a month._

My jaw drops open as I read and reread the letter. Aria an I have a daughter, this is the reason that she left me! I can't believe she didn't tell me, I would have been there for her and the baby. I notice that the letter is stained with tears, Aria was probably crying when she wrote this letter. How does she expect me to take care of this baby alone, I have no idea how to change a diaper let alone raise a daughter. Riley's scared cries startle me. My heart melts when I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She looks just like her mother, the only difference is her blue eyes. Riley is the most beautiful thing that I have ever laid eyes on, and she is mine.

" Sh-sh daddy is here, nothing is going to happen to you." I say soothing Riley.

Her blue eyes begin to close as I kiss her forehead.

" I love you so much." I whisper to my daughter.

**What did you think? Please review and let me know! I don't usually do this but who else was annoyed with tonight's episode? I need more Ezria!**


	3. The Aftermath

Ezra's POV

After struggling for nearly two hours, I finally manage to change Riley's diaper and put her in the pink pajamas that Aria packed for her. I hold Riley in my arms and sing her a lullaby until she falls into a deep slumber. I admire my sleeping daughter and kiss her on the forehead. I place Riley in her crib, which I set up right next to my bed. I let sleep overtake my tired body knowing that I will have a lot to think about in the morning.

" WAAAAA!" I hear Riley scream.

I roll over and check the clock next to my bed. To my dismay, it's three o'clock in the morning. I grab Riley and take her to the bathroom so that I can change her diaper. Riley continues to wail, even after I change her. I heat up a bottle of milk for Riley, hoping it will calm her down. Unfortunately, she continues to cry even after I feed her. I take the baby back to my room and try to rock her to sleep. She is still crying over an hour later.

" What's wrong baby girl? Do you miss your mommy?" I ask her.

Riley continues to cry. I wonder what forced Aria to give up our beautiful daughter. The letter she wrote to me said something about her being in danger, I wonder what kind of danger Aria is in. I know Aria told me not to look for her in the letter, but I can't stand by and let something or someone hurt her. She is the mother of my child, and Riley needs her because I'm shaping up to be a pretty lousy father.

" Sh-sh-sh." I say trying to soothe Riley.

I am unsuccessful, and she continues to cry. What if she is sick? The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now. I place my hand over the baby's forehead. Panic washes over me when I realize that Riley is burning up. I quickly pull out my phone and call the hospital closest to my house.

" This is Kaiser Hospital how can I help you." The woman on the phone asks.

" Hello, this is Ezra Fitz. My daughter has a terrible fever and I don't know what to do." I say nervously.

" How old is your daughter." The woman asks.

" About six months old." I respond.

" What's her exact date of birth?" The woman asks.

" Well um, can I get back to you on that?" I ask nervously.

" You don't know you daughter's birthday?" The woman asks making me feel like a terrible father.

" I didn't even know I had a daughter up until a few hours ago." I say embarrassed.

" Um okay." The nurse says obviously confused.

" Riley's birthday is February 14, 2014." I tell the nurse as I read Riley's birth certificate.

" She is Valentine's Day baby?" The nurse asks.

" Yeah." I say grinning.

" Do you know how high her fever is?" The nurse asks me.

I check the baby's temperature with a thermometer and gasp when I read the numbers.

" She's at about 103." I say terrified.

" Bring her in right away." The nurse tells me.

" I will thank you." I say as I hang up the phone.

What if something is really wrong with Riley? I grab Riley, sprint to the car, and buckle her up in the car seat that Aria gave me. I drive as fast as I can, probably exceeding the speed limit. I sigh in frustration when an angry cop pulls me over.

" The speed limit is 60 miles an hour in this neighborhood, your driving at around 75." The cop tells me.

" Why does it matter, nobody is even on the road." I say annoyed.

" That exact attitude is the reason why we have so many car accidents." He tells me.

" Please let me go officer, I need to get my baby girl to the hospital." I plead.

" You're trying to get to the hospital?" The cop asks surprised.

I nod my head in desperation.

" Go ahead, but please drive carefully. You have a little girl with you, and I'm sure you wouldn't want something bad to happen to her." The police tells me.

" You're right! Thank you so much!" I tell the officer gratefully as I drive away.

I finally reach the hospital and rush Riley to the Children's Wing. A pediatrician is waiting for me when I arrive.

" Are you the man who called about a baby with a high fever?" She asks.

" Yeah, that's me." I say.

" A 103 degree fever is very severe for a baby who is only six months old." The doctor tells me.

" Is she going to be okay." I ask as a single tear rolls down my cheek.

The doctor avoids my question and takes out her phone.

" I have a child who needs to be put in Urgent Care immediately." The doctor says as she takes Riley from me.

Aria's POV

After a long flight, the girls and I finally arrive back in New York.

" How are you doing Aria?" Emily asks me sadly.

I shrug unable to respond.

" Come on, let's go get our luggage." Spencer says as she gently pats my back.

" Okay." I say as we walk over to baggage claim.

I've only been away from Riley for a couple of hours, and yet I miss her terribly. A million questions run through my mind. I wonder if my baby is okay, and if Ezra hates me for not telling him about my surprise pregnancy.

" Aria?" A familiar voice calls out to me.

I turn around to see Jason DiLaurentis standing behind me.

" Jason!" I say surprised.

" How are you?" Jason asks as he gives me a hug.

" I could be better." I confess sadly.

" Maybe we can talk about it over drinks." He tells me.

" Tonight?" I ask surprised.

" Yeah, why not?" He asks shrugging.

" Okay." I say hoping to take my mind off Riley.

" Jason, what are you doing here?" Spencer asks as she hugs her half-brother.

" I actually just moved to New York so I can help my Nanna fix up her old apartment." Jason tells us.

" That's great! We should get together sometime." Spencer tells him.

" I'm actually taking Aria out tonight." Jason says filling her in.

" It's been a really long day, are you sure you're not to tired Aria?" Spencer asks as she shoots me a concerned look.

" I just need to get my mind off everything." I tell Spencer.

" Okay. Call us if you need anything." Spencer says hugging me.

The girls take my luggage to the car, leaving Jason and me alone.

Line Break

After a short and silent car ride Jason and I arrive at a local bar.

" So how's college? Your mom told me that you got into Vassar." Jason says trying to make conversation.

" It's great, Manhattan is certainly different than Rosewood." I say trying to keep my mind off Riley.

" Are you still seeing Ezra Fitz?" Jason asks.

Tears immediately form in my eyes.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Jason tells me gently.

" It's fine." I say shaking my head.

Jason orders us drinks, and some additional shots. We talk casually as I gulp down my drink, and a shot, and another, and another, and another. I start to wobble, and I can hardly maintain my balance let alone keep myself from falling off the stool I'm sitting on.

" Wow." Jason says as he gently holds me in place.

" Thanks." I manage to slur.

"What's going on with you Aria?" Jason asks concerned.

I immediately start to cry.

" I lied to you Jason." I tell him.

" About what?" He asks confused.

" The reason that I left Rosewood." I say sadly.

" What is the real reason you left Rosewood?" He asks confused.

" I was pregnant!" I say through my tears as Jason's eyes grown wide with shock.

I spend the next hour spilling my guts to Jason. I tell him everything about my life only leaving out A.

"Why did you give Riley to Ezra?" Jason asks me.

" I thought it was best for her." I say.

" I'm so sorry you had to go through this. Being a single mother at eighteen must have been so hard." Jason says sympathetically.

" It was, but leaving Riley at that door step was much worse. It was by far the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I tell Jason.

Jason surprises me by kissing me passionately. After Jason pulls away, I look at him with wide eyes.

" I'm so sorry. I'm sure you didn't need that on top of everything else." Jason says apologetically.

" It's fine really. I forgot how easy it is to talk to you." I say before pressing my lips against his eagerly.

" I've missed you." Jason says after breaking the kiss.

" Me too. I'm going to go to the bathroom."' I say with a flirtatious grin.

" Can I come?" Jason slurs.

I nod my head and allow Jason to lead me to the bathroom. The rest of the night is spend exchanging passionate kisses.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Is Riley going to be okay and will Ezra go after Aria? Thanks for reading a please review :).**


	4. Bad Habits

Ezra's POV

I sit alone in the waiting room of Urgent Care. I peek through the window of the room where several nurses and doctors check out Riley. A frightened scream breaks out in the room when a doctor sticks a long and pointy needle into Riley's little arm. Several nurses try to soothe the fussy baby, but none are successful. Unable to sit back and watch my daughter suffer, I barge into the dreadful room.

" What is this man doing here?" A nurse asks annoyed.

" I'm this little girl's father." I tell her.

" Sir I know this is scary for you, but you must wait outside." The doctor tells me.

" I'm not leaving Riley, she is scared and upset. I'd also like to know what's going on with my daughter!" I say angrily.

" Come with me and I'll tell you." The doctor says gesturing to the door.

" Mr. Fitz, it appears that your daughter has a severe case of Pertussis." She tells me gently.

" I'm sorry, what is that?" I ask confused.

" It's the medical term for Whooping Cough." She explains.

" Whooping Cough? Aren't children vaccinated for that?" I ask.

" Yes, but it is still possible for children to accumulate the illness. It's more likely for this to happen when the child is under a year old, and it's usually fatal." The doctor explains.

" Is Riley going to be okay?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes.

" Thankfully you brought Riley in early enough for us to treat her properly, we have the baby on special medication. Riley will need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, but she will make a full recovery in no time." She tells me.

" Thank God!" I say relieved.

" Where is the baby's mother?" The doctor asks.

" She um, isn't in the picture." I say sadly.

" You're a single parent, that's tough." She says sympathetically.

" Tell me about it." I say.

" I'm Doctor Jonson by the way." She says extending a hand.

" I'm Ezra, Ezra Fitz." I say as I shake Doctor Jonson's hand.

" Your daughter is a beautiful little girl." Doctor Jonson tells me.

" Thank you, she looks so much like her mother." I say sadly.

An awkward silence follows my remark.

" So when can I see Riley?" I ask eagerly.

" We will let you know." Doctor Jonson says with a slight smile.

" Okay thank you." I tell her as she goes back into the room.

I decide to take a walk and clear my head, a gift shop in the hospital's lobby catches my eye. I go into the shop and see a beautiful teddy bear with light chocolate fur and deep brown eyes. I purchase the bear, knowing that Riley will love it. I wonder aimlessly around the hospital hoping to come up with a solution to this mess. Even though I just met Riley, I love her infinitely. Despite my undying love for Riley, I'm not fit to take care of her on my own. Aria is her mother, and Riley needs a mother in her life. Even though Aria doesn't want me to come after her, I don't have any other options. I'll protect Aria and Riley from whatever danger comes their way. The only problem is that I don't know where Aria lives, and my job is here in California. I have to figure everything out for all of our sakes.

Line Break

When I walk back up to Urgent Care, Doctor Jonson is waiting for me.

" You're welcome to visit your daughter." She tells me.

" Thank you." I say as I bolt into Riley's hospital room.

Riley lies in a crib in the middle of the white room, she has an IV tube sticking out of her little arm. A big smile covers Riley's face when she sees me.

" Agaddbdyddbd." She babbles happily.

" Hello to you too." I say chuckling.

I kiss Riley's forehead lovingly as I admire her.

" How are you feeling princess? Look at what Daddy bought you." I say as I show her the brown teddy bear.

Riley stares at the bear happily before her tired eyes begin to shut.

Aria's POV

I wake up in my bed with a killer hangover. My first instinct is to check on Riley, but then I recollect the terrible details of yesterday. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer approach me with concerned looks on their faces.

" Good your awake." Spencer says flatly.

" How did I get home? The last thing I remember is making out with Jason in a bar." I say.

" Spare us the details." Hanna says annoyed.

" To answer your question Aria, you passed out and Jason carried you home." Emily informs me.

" Oh." I say sleepily.

I'm taken aback when the girls continue to glare at me.

" What?" I ask.

" You know what Aria! You're a mess!" Hanna tells me.

" I'm sorry, I've been through a lot these past couple of days." I say dryly.

" We know Aria, but that doesn't mean you can just go to bars and get so drunk that you pass out!" Spencer yells.

" Spencer is right Aria. We know that you're upset, but this isn't the answer." Emily tells me.

" None of you know what this is like for me." I say angrily.

" Maybe not, but we love Riley too." Hanna reminds me.

" Whatever I'm an adult, and I can deal with this however I want!" I say.

" Really you're an adult? Because I'm pretty sure adults don't have outbursts like this!" Hanna says harshly.

" Adults don't make rash decisions and then rely on friends to fix their mistakes." Spencer says.

" You're talking about Riley!" I say furiously.

" Don't bring her into this Aria." Spencer says.

" You brought her into this Spencer, and I don't appreciate you calling my daughter a mistake." I say hurt.

" Please hear us out, you're our best friend and we're worried about you." Emily tells me.

" Em is right, we love you Aria." Hanna says as she hugs me.

" It doesn't seem like it." I say as I push Hanna away.

I grab my coat and leave the crowded room.

" Where are you going?" Emily asks me nervously.

" Any where but here." I say slamming the door.

As soon as I slam the door to my apartment I get a text message.

**This baby momma is a hot mess.**

**-A**

I sigh in frustration when I receive the text. A is the reason I couldn't tell Ezra that I was pregnant, and the reason that I had to give up Riley. A ruins everything that's good in my life and I'm sick of it!

" Aria?" Jason says as he approaches my apartment.

" Hey Jason, what are you doing here?" I ask sweetly.

" You were really upset last night, and I wanted to see how you are doing." He tells me.

" I'm great!" I lie.

" Don't lie to me Aria, you're devastated." He says gently.

" You're right." I say sadly.

" Do you want to go out for more drinks?" He asks.

" No! I drank way to much last night." I tell him.

" I know from experience that it will help you get your mind off things." Jason says.

I think about what the girls told me earlier; that drinking is not the answer. I remember Spencer calling Riley a mistake and anger overtakes my body.

" What the heck." I say with a smile.

**What did you think? I just wanted to clarify that this is an Ezria story 100%, I know that some of you are upset about Jason being in the picture. I can't write Jason out of the story because he is going to play a very large role in it. ( Not necessarily a good one) Thank you so much for reading, and please review!  
**


	5. Taking Action

Aria's POV

I wake up in Jason's rough arms with a massive hangover. A wave of nausea rushes through my body, and I immediately run to Jason's bathroom to vomit. What am I even doing here? Tears stream down my face as I sit on his cold floor. I think about Riley and Ezra and feel even worse. They are the most important people in my life, and I'll probably never see them again. I walk back to Jason's bedroom after I regain my composure.

" Good morning." Jason greets me warmly.

" What the Hell am I doing here?" I ask angrily.

" You don't remember?" He asks surprised.

" No!" I say flatly.

" We got some drinks, went to get your belly button pierced..." Jason starts to say.

" I got my belly button pierced!" I say shocked as I look down at my stomach.

Jason nods his head.

" Why would you let me do that?" I ask furiously.

" You wanted to do it!" He says defensively.

" I was drunk stupid!" I yell at him.

" Chill, I think it looks hot." He tells me.

" What happened after that?" I ask nervously.

" We came here and stayed up until three in the morning..." Jason starts to say.

" Never mind, I don't want to know." I interrupt.

" Do you want something to eat?" He asks.

" I think I'll go home." I say as I leave the apartment.

Ezra wouldn't have let me make such rash decisions if I were with him instead of Jason. I guess not all guys are as sweet and caring as he is. Ezra isn't in my life anymore, so there isn't any reason for me think about him. Even though he is my first love, and the father of my child. Feeling lost and confused I drive back to my apartment. The girls are waiting for me when I arrive.

" Where were you Aria!" Spencer asks furiously.

" With Jason." I say flatly.

" We were so worried about you!" Emily says.

" Oh my gosh, is that a belly button piercing?" Hanna asks as she stares at my exposed stomach.

" Your dad is going to kill you." Spencer says.

I immediately burst into tears.

" Aria, it's okay I was kidding." Spencer says gently.

" It's not that." I say.

" What's wrong?" Emily asks concerned.

" Everything! I want Riley and Ezra back." I say as I cry harder.

" Sh-sh it's okay, you're okay." Spencer says as she rubs my back gently.

" You were right Spence." I say sadly.

" About what?" She asks confused.

" I'm out of control! I went to a bar with Jason and I don't remember anything that happened! I woke up naked in his bed with a belly button piercing." I say through my sobbing.

" You've been through so much sweetie. You lost your baby and you're being stalked by a psycho, I was way to hard on you yesterday." Spencer tells me.

" Spencer is right Aria, we all cope with these problems in different ways." Emily tells me.

" But drinking was never the answer." I say sadly.

" You need to get your mind off everything." Hanna tells me.

" How can I do that? I don't know what's going on with my daughter, or even if she is safe!" I say.

" She is with Ezra, he won't let anything happen to her." Hanna assures me.

" Yeah, you're right." I say as I wipe away my tears.

" You look exhausted, go to your room and get some sleep." Emily tells me.

" Okay." I say.

I immediately collapse on my bed and fall into a deep slumber.

Ezra's POV

I sit in the dean's office at Berkley and anxiously await his arrival.

" Good morning Ezra." He says as he enters the room.

" Good morning Sir." I say politely.

" You said on the phone that you had something important to discuss with me." The dean says.

" I recently found out that I have a daughter, and her mother is in New York. I want to be part of my baby's life, but I also want her mother in the picture. I'm resigning and moving to New York." I tell him.

" I think you're making a terrible mistake." The dean tells me.

" I'm sorry?" I ask confused.

" You're teaching at one of the best Universities in the country. Opportunities like this one don't come around very often, especially for men like you." He says.

" What do you mean men like me?" I ask slightly angry.

" It only takes one look through your record for someone to figure out what kind of man you are. Let's take a look." He says as he pulls out my file.

" Right after college you taught at a public high school in Pennsylvania, and had an affair with one of your students who was a minor at the time." The dean says with a smirk.

" We met before school started, she wasn't my student then." I say defensively.

" But you continued the relationship while she was your student." He reminds me.

" I left the school so we could be together!" I say angrily.

" She was what sixteen? It sounds to me like you were taking advantage of her." He says cruelly.

" You're dead wrong." I tell him.

" So did you two stay together for a long time?" He asks.

" Yeah. In case you're wondering, the baby is hers." I say as I shove my resignation papers in his face.

" Wow! You took advantage of a sixteen year old girl and got her pregnant!" He says.

" She was eighteen when we conceived the baby, and I never did anything to hurt her intentionally." I say furiously.

" So you're still sure about this decision?" He asks while looking through my resignation papers.

" Yes, more sure than I was before." I say annoyed.

" Very well, good luck to you." He says as I storm out of his office.

Line Break

After my meeting with the dean I go back to the hospital to comfort Riley.

" How are you feeling?" I ask the baby.

" Shwsydhdhedyydgbdhdd." She babbles happily.

" You seem a lot better." I say with a smile.

Doctor Jonson enters the hospital room to check on Riley.

" How does she look?" I ask anxiously.

" Surprisingly good, Riley will be out of here in no time." Doctor Jonson tells me.

" Would it be bad if I take Riley on an airplane when she is out of the hospital?" I ask the doctor.

" It should be fine. Where are you taking her?" She asks curiously.

" New York so she can see her mother." I tell Doctor Jonson.

" I though her mother wasn't in the picture." The doctor says slightly annoyed.

" I want to change that." I explain.

" Why?" She asks.

" Riley needs her mother." I say.

Before I can say anything else, Doctor Jonson presses her lips against mine. I stare at her shocked. I see someone in a black hoodie holding a camera, whoever it was flees before I can get a good look at them.

" Why did you do that?" I ask confused.

" I know you like me." She says in a husky voice.

" You're a nice woman and an excellent doctor, but I don't like you as anything more than a friend." I explain.

" If you don't like me why did you send me those flowers?" She asks confused.

" I didn't send you flowers." I tell her.

" Yes you did, there was a note from you." She tells me.

" I didn't send them, I'm sorry about the confusion." I say apologetically.

" Whatever." She says with an eye roll.

Doctor Jonson leaves Riley and me alone in the hospital room. Who would send Doctor Jonson flowers and say they were from me? A is the first person that I think of, but that's ridiculous. I haven't heard from A in over a year. I sigh and hold Riley protectively.

" Are you excited to see mommy?" I ask the baby.

**What did you think? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Welcome to New York

Ezra's POV

After nearly a week in the hospital, Riley is finally free to leave. After the doctors finish signing the release forms I drive us straight to the airport. As soon as our plane takes off Riley starts to scream. I try to comfort the baby, but I'm unsuccessful. Several passengers shoot me dirty looks or roll their eyes in annoyance. Five long hours pass and the plane finally arrives in Rosewood Pennsylvania! Why Rosewood and not New York? I need to find out where Aria lives, and her parents can give me that information. After I get off the plane, I have a cab drive me to the Montgomery's house. I thank the cab driver and walk up to the familiar house nervously. Ella and Byron never cared for me, how will they react to my surprise visit? I walk up to the front door and knock tentatively. The last time I was in this house I ended up getting punched in the face by Aria's younger brother. Ella Montgomery opens the front door and looks at me surprised.

" Ezra Fitz, what are you doing here?" She asks confused.

" I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by and say hello." I tell Ella.

" Please come inside." Ella says gesturing towards the living room.

I walk inside the house, nothing has changed since my last visit.

" Byron, Ezra is here to see us!" Ella yells.

Byron walks down the stairs and looks at me.

" Hello Ezra, it's so nice to see you." Byron tells me.

I can tell Byron is trying to hide his hostility towards me.

" Likewise." I say extending my hand.

Ella lets out a small gasp when her eyes wander to Riley in her car seat which I am carrying. I can tell it is the first time she has noticed the sleeping baby.

" Who is this?" Ella asks in a tender voice.

I try to contain my shock, Aria never told her parents about our baby!

" This is my niece Riley." I lie.

" She is beautiful, Aria looked just like her when she was a baby." Ella says with a hint of sadness.

I stare at Ella awkwardly, hoping she doesn't realize I'm lying. If Byron finds out I got Aria pregnant, he will murder me!

" Thanks for stopping by Ezra, it was great catching up with you." Byron says as he leads me to the door.

" Ezra wait, stay for dinner!" Ella insists.

Byron glares at his wife furiously.

" I would love to." I tell Ella gratefully.

Dinner is extremely uncomfortable for me. Byron stares at me angrily, while Ella looks at Riley lovingly.

" Can I hold her." Ella asks gesturing towards the tired baby.

" Of course." I say softly.

I hand Riley over to Ella, and she immediately settles in her grandmother's arms.

" Byron, will you go make desert?" She asks her husband.

" Sure." Byron says as he hurries out of the room.

As soon as Byron leaves Ella breaks the silence.

" She is Aria's isn't she?" Ella asks me.

I nod my head nervously.

" How did you know?" I ask her.

" I knew Aria was keeping something from me when she went to New York. Before she left, Aria would cry herself to sleep nearly every night. At first I though it was stress, but it got worse when she moved out. She didn't visit Rosewood for months after graduation despite my attempts to make her come home. When Aria finally did visit, she was distant and withdrawn. Riley looks just like Aria, so I finally put the pieces together." Ella tells me with tears forming in her eyes.

" Don't cry." I say trying to comfort her.

" I can't believe Aria didn't tell me about this! It breaks my heart that Aria felt so ashamed that she had to keep this from her own mother." Ella says.

" If it makes you feel any better, Aria didn't tell me either." I tell the sad woman.

" So how do you have the baby?" Ella asks confused.

" Aria dropped her off on my door step a few weeks ago with a letter and the baby's birth certificate. The letter said that Aria couldn't take care of the baby on her own, and that she wanted me to take care of Riley." I explain.

As long silence follows my remark.

" That's the real reason I'm here. I want to find Aria and fix things between us, Riley deserves her mother." I tell Ella.

Ella pulls out a piece of paper, and writes down an address.

" Aria lives here with Emily, Spencer, and Hanna. When you work everything out, please tell her to call me." Ella says smiling.

" I will." I say as I hug Ella gratefully.

" Don't mention anything to Byron yet, I think Aria should tell him about Riley when she is ready." Ella tells me.

" You don't have to worry about that, I'd like to stay alive for as long possible." I say with a chuckle.

" I made brownies." Byron says as he enters the room.

Ella and I eat the brownies and smile at each other secretively.

Aria's POV

I lay in my bed sadly as I glance through some pictures of Riley. I take a break from reminiscing when my phone starts to buzz. My stomach lurches when I realize I have received a text from A.

**Good news and bad news. The bad news is that Riley is in the hospital, but the good news is that Ezra has an in with her doctor.**

Below the text is a picture of Ezra kissing a hot doctor, my heart literally splits in two. Not only is Ezra kissing another woman, but Riley is in the hospital! Was this A's doing? I though by sending Riley to Ezra I was keeping her safe, apparently A can still get to her. Feeling helpless and angry, I scream into my pillow as loud as I can. This is honestly the last straw, I storm out of my room and rush to the girls.

" Is everything okay?" Emily asks.

Instead of answering her question, I shove my phone in Emily's face. She gasps and shows Hanna and Spencer the text.

" You need to contact Ezra, you're not going to relax until you do." Spencer tells me.

" It's not like he wants to hear from me." I say bitterly.

" Of course he does." Hanna argues.

" Why would he want to talk to me? I'm just that stupid girl he use to date that kept his baby from him for sixth months! I can't even keep my daughter safe!" I scream furiously.

" You kept Riley away from Ezra for her own safety, and you do everything you can to protect her." Emily says sweetly.

" It's not enough!" I yell.

None of the girls have an answer for me, they know I'm right.

" If you don't call Ezra I will." Spencer tells me.

" Why can't you ever mind your own business?" I ask annoyed.

" It is my business Aria. My God Daughter is in danger, and my best friend is hurting." Spencer argues.

" I'm not hurting!" I protest.

" Really Aria." Hanna says sympathetically.

" I appreciate your attempt to give me an intervention, but I'm going to go out." I tell them.

" This isn't the answer!" Emily yells as I storm out the door.

I pull out my phone and dial Jason's number.

" Hello." He answers.

" Hey, I need you to pick me up." I tell him.

**What did ya think? Thanks for reading and please review! **

**More reviews=faster updates. **


	7. Reunited?

Ezra's POV

After leaving the Montgomery house, Riley and I take a train straight to New York City. By the time we get off the train it is nearly ten o'clock, and Riley is sound asleep in my protective and loving arms. I have a taxi take us to the apartment that is apparently Aria's. It takes a lot of courage for me to walk up to the apartment and knock on the door. Hanna opens the door and gasps at my sight, a moment later she is cooing at Riley.

" I've missed you so much precious!" Hanna says as she takes the baby from me.

Spencer and Emily emerge from their rooms and run over to where Hanna is standing.

" Riley!" Emily says as she takes the baby from Hanna.

" Hey!" Hanna says frustrated.

" She is my God Daughter, let me hold her!" Spencer demands.

" Riley isn't a pair of shoes that you girls can fight over, now give her to me." I say as I take her from Emily.

The baby begins to stir, but I rock her back to sleep.

" I thought Riley was in the hospital, we were all so worried!" Emily tells me.

" Emily." Spencer hisses in annoyance.

" How did you know about that?" I ask confused.

Spencer avoids my question and asks, "Why are you here?"

" I love Riley, but I can't take care of her on my own. Aria is her mother, and Riley needs her." I explain.

" I'm glad you're here, If you didn't come I would have found a way to contact you." Spencer tells me.

" Why?" I ask confused.

" Aria is much to stubborn to admit it, but she needs you and Riley in her life. Aria hasn't been herself since she had to give up Riley." Spencer admits.

" Riley obviously has a lot of people in New York who care about her, so why did Aria have to give her up if she didn't want to? More importantly why didn't she tell me about Riley in the first place?" I ask the girls.

The girls stare at each other uncomfortably before Emily breaks the silence.

" You'll have to ask Aria those questions." Emily tells me.

" Where is Aria? Doesn't she live here?" I ask the group.

" We haven't seen her since earlier this evening, but if I were you I'd check every bar in New York and Jason's apartment." Hanna tells me.

" Hanna!" Spencer hisses.

" Aria and Jason, are they together?" I ask trying to hide my jealousy.

" No, he has been a terrible influence on her. I'd actually feel better if you went looking for Aria." Spencer tells me.

" I would, but I have this little girl to worry about." I say as I glance down at Riley.

" We can watch her, we use to all the time." Hanna offers.

" Are you sure?" I ask seriously.

" We want to." Emily says as she kisses the baby's forehead.

" Thank you girls so much! I'm going to try to find Aria." I say as I burst out of the apartment.

Line Break

I arrive at the bar closest to Aria's apartment. When I walk across the street, I see Jason carrying a passed out Aria to his car. I run over to Jason as quickly as I can.

" What's wrong with her?" I ask gesturing towards Aria.

" She had to many shots." Jason slurs.

" I'm going to take her with me, the girls want her home." I tell Jason.

" No, I'm taking her to my apartment." Jason says angrily.

" You are far to drunk to drive her anywhere." I tell Jason sternly.

" Fine." Jason says as he roughly shoves Aria into my arms.

I take a moment to admire Aria, my Aria. It's been nearly fifteen months since I last saw her. She looks tired and afraid even in her sleep. Overwhelmed with emotions, I begin to weep bitterly. What did I do to make Aria feel like she had to hide from me? All I've ever wanted was for her to feel loved and protected, and now she is a mess. I kiss Aria's forehead and breath in her familiar scent of lavender.

" Don't worry, I'm here now. I promise I'll fix everything between us for all of our sakes." I whisper into her ear.

Aria's POV

I wake up in my bed confused and hung over, this is really starting to become a habit. I dreamed that Ezra was holding me in his protective arms, but unfortunately dreams are not always reality.

" Spencer?" I call when my door creeks open.

To my surprise it isn't Spencer who stands in front of my bed. It is a tall and handsome man with dark curly hair and beautiful blue eyes, the love of my life and the father of my child.

" Ezra." I say as tears begin to fall from my eyes.

" Aria!" He says as he wraps his arms around me.

" What are you doing here? I told you to stay away from me!" I say frustrated.

" Do you really despise me that much?" He asks hurt.

" Of course I don't despise you, but you need to stay away." I warn Ezra.

" I came after you because I love Riley and she needs you." Ezra tells me.

" Where is she?" I ask him softly.

" The girls took her to Central Park so we could talk alone." Ezra tells me.

" Can I see her?" I ask hopefully.

To my surprise Ezra shakes his head slowly.

" Why not?" I ask hurt.

" Like I said Riley needs you in her life, but not like this. You're not yourself anymore Aria, you're a mess! I don't want you around our daughter until you get your act together." Ezra tells me gently.

" Who the Hell are you? You have no right to waltz into my life and tell me that I can't see my daughter." I shout furiously.

" She is my daughter too." Ezra tells me.

" You weren't pregnant and alone at eighteen. Who was the one who carried Riley for nine months and was in labor for nearly twenty hours?" I ask through my sobbing.

" I would have been there for both of you! You had no right to keep my daughter away from me for the first six months of her life!" Ezra says angrily.

" You have no idea why I kept Riley away from you, and you have no idea what kinds of sacrifices I've made to protect her." I say trying to control my temper.

" So explain." Ezra demands.

" I can't." I say looking down.

" Unbelievable. You keep me away from my daughter and you don't even have the decency to tell me why." Ezra screams.

I gasp in fear, Ezra has never spoken to me this harshly before.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Ezra tells me gently.

" Just stay out of me and Riley's life." I say cooly.

" I'm not going to stay out of my daughter's life, you gave her to me remember?" Ezra asks rhetorically.

" Only because I thought you could protect her. Obviously I was wrong because she ended up in the hospital. By the way how's your favorite doctor doing?" I ask bitterly.

" How did you know about that?" Ezra asks confused.

" It doesn't matter, I want you out of my life!" I scream upset.

" You're keeping something from me Aria. I don't believe that you would hide so much from me unless there was a good reason." Ezra says.

" Mind your own business!" I say annoyed.

" This is my business Aria, it's affecting my daughter." Ezra reminds me.

" I don't want you around her anymore!" I protest.

" I feel the same way about you!" He says cruelly.

" Lucky for you Riley isn't old enough to decide who she wants taking care of her, because if she was you know who she would pick." I say with a smirk.

" I guess this is in the court's hands." Ezra challenges.

" Bring it on Fitz." I say hatefully.

**Aria vs Ezra, who will win? I know it's frustrating, but I promise their relationship will get better eventually. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you all so much for reading!**


	8. Parks and Forests

Ezra's POV

It is the morning after my disastrous meeting with Aria, and Riley's soft cries fill my new apartment.

" Good morning Rye." I say as I cradle her in my arms.

I admire my beautiful daughter and smile to myself. Riley looks just like Aria, it's like seeing a ghost. I'm glad I have Riley in my life, because I obviously can't have Aria. Will Aria really go to court to fight for custody over Riley? I don't know what I'll do if I lose both of them.

" I love you so much Princess." I say as I kiss Riley's forehead.

I struggle to take the stubborn baby's pajamas off and put her in a little dress. Riley has been through so much lately, so I decide that taking her to Central Park will put her mind at ease.

Central Park is full of life on the sunny Saturday morning. Locals set up friendly soccer games, and children run wild. Riley seems to enjoy the commotion. The curious baby looks around at her surroundings from the stroller. I take Riley to the pond so we can feed the ducks together. I hold Riley in one arm, and a bag of bread in the other.

" Feed the duckies Riley." I say as I hand her a small piece of bread.

The baby looks at the bread confused before she sticks it in her mouth. I laugh at her reaction to the situation.

" No silly girl! We are here to feed the ducks not you. Watch how Daddy does it." I tell her as I throw a piece of bread to a nearby duck.

Riley watches the duck waddle over to us in wonder.

" Quack, quack." The duck says before eating the piece of bread.

Riley giggles at the duck happily, her sweet laugh resembles Aria's.

" You sounded like your mother just then." I tell Riley sadly.

Riley responds by reaching towards the bag of bread.

" Looking for a chance to redeem yourself?" I ask Riley as I hand her a piece of bread.

Instead of eating the bread, Riley throws it eagerly at the duck.

" Look at how smart you are!" I say proudly as I begin to tickle the baby.

Riley's sweet giggles are music to my ears. After tickling Riley, I focus my attention on a nearby family. A young couple strolls down to the pond with their son who is about Riley's age. The family of three take turns throwing bread at the ducks while enjoying each other's company. An overwhelming amount of sorrow and remorse overtakes my body. Aria and I will never be that, and Riley won't have a mother figure in her life. I hold Riley close to me as I begin to weep bitterly.

" I'm so sorry Riley. Daddy is sorry." I tell my daughter sincerely.

Aria's POV

" Ezra actually denied you the right to see Riley?" Spencer asks appalled.

I nod my head sadly as I continue to sob.

" That jerk!" Hanna says angrily.

" I-I just miss her so much." I say as I lean into Emily for support.

" Don't worry Aria, he isn't going to get away with this." Emily assures me.

" If you're really serous about taking this to court, I'm sure Melissa would happily defend you." Spencer tells me.

" I don't want to fight with Ezra, but I need my daughter back." I tell the girls.

" You deserve at least that, especially after everything you went through last year." Emily tells me.

" Yeah. You only carried and birthed Riley!" Spencer exclaims.

" After seeing you in labor, I decided never to have kids." Hanna tells us.

" Hey!" I say as I shove Hanna playfully.

" That did look pretty painful." Emily says with a wince.

" Birth control is a beautiful thing." Spencer says giggling.

Soon all four of us are in a fit of laughter, it's been ages since I've felt this good. Unfortunately our happy-go-lucky moment ends when the doorbell rings.

" I'll get it." I tell the girls.

I'm not surprised to see Jason DiLaurentis standing in the doorway.

" Jason. Please come inside." I say flatly.

" What are you doing here?" Spencer asks trying to mask her annoyance.

" I came to see if Aria wants to go out with me." Jason says looking at me.

" We need to talk alone." I say as I pull Jason outside.

" What's up?" He asks curiously.

" I can't do this anymore Jason." I tell him.

" Why not?" He asks annoyed.

" I have a daughter, and I need to get my act together for her sake." I explain.

" Your daughter is across the country with her father." Jason says slightly annoyed.

" Not anymore. They're here in New York and the only way Ezra will let me see her is if I straighten up." I tell Jason.

" I think it's inspiring." Jason finally says.

" Excuse me?" I ask confused.

" Alison's death really messed me up. I turned to drugs and alcohol and that was never the answer. I didn't have the strength or the courage to abandon my old ways until now. You inspire me Aria Montgomery." Jason tells me sweetly.

" Thanks Jason. What you've gone through is incredible, and if anyone has the ability to change it's you." I tell him.

" What do you say we go to my apartment for some coffee? You can tell me all about your daughter." Jason says to me.

" That sounds lovely." I say as he leads me to his car.

Line break

The drive to Jason's apartment is silent, awkward, and extremely long.

" Are we almost there? I don't remember the drive being this long." I say nervously.

" Patience is a virtue my darling." Jason says with a smirk.

Another ten minutes pass by in silence. Jason drives through an abandon forest.

" Jason where are we going?" I ask trembling.

Jason ignores me and continues to drive.

" Jason, you're starting to scare me." I say nervously.

Jason violently pulls the car over.

" You still love him don't you?" Jason growls.

" Wh-who?" I ask utterly terrified.

" The English teacher stupid!" He says as he slaps me across the face.

" Don't touch me!" I say boldly.

" You know I've always thought you were beautiful. I've wanted you for years, but that stupid man stole you from me." Jason tells me angrily.

" Ezra didn't steal me from you Jason." I assure him.

" Yes he did! You had his child!" Jason reminds me.

" Please just take me home." I whimper.

" It's not going to be that easy for you Princess. If I can't have you, nobody can." Jason says as he pulls a kitchen knife out of his pocket.

" Please don't do this Jason!" I beg in fear.

" Give me one good reason that I shouldn't." Jason demands.

" Riley needs me." Is the first thing that comes to my mind.

" Riley was a terrible mistake Aria! She is a good for nothing loser just like her father!" Jason screams at me.

Anger immediately replaces my fear. Jason can insult me all he wants, but as soon as he brings Riley into it he is crossing the line. I slap Jason across the face and bolt out of the car. Jason catches up to me quickly and pins me against a tree.

" What are you going to do now?" He challenges.

I knee Jason in the balls as hard I can. He immediately moans in pain and loosens his tight grip on me. I sprint as far away from Jason as I can. When I'm finally far enough, I pull out my phone and dial Ezra's number.

" Aria?" He says surprised.

" Ezra, I need you to come and pick me up." I say as I begin to cry hysterically.

" What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

" Jason took me out to a forest, and I think he is going to kill me." I manage to say.

" Calm down, I'm on my way over. My phone has an app that can track my contact's locations. Stay out of sight until I find you." Ezra tells me.

" Okay." I say as I hang up the phone.

I spend the next twenty minutes hiding behind a large oak tree. My heart stops when I see Jason approaching me. A cocky smile covers his face as he runs over to where I am hiding. Jason pushes me down to the ground and wraps his hands around my neck.

" Where is Ezra Fitz when you need him?" Jason asks as he tightens his grasp around my neck.

Jason continues to strangle me as I struggle to fill my lungs with air.

**Sorry it took me this long to update! I'm at soccer camp so I don't have a lot of time to write. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	9. The Truth Always Comes Out

Aria's POV

" Pl-please stop!" I somehow manage to choke out.

" No way." Jason says as he continues to strangle me.

Moments later I feel Jason's rough hands being pulled away from me. I fill my lungs with air, and gasp in relief. I look up and see Ezra pinning Jason to the ground.

" Stay away from her!" Ezra screams hysterically.

I've never seen Ezra this angry or upset.

He continues to punch Jason before yelling," If you touch her ever again I'll kill you!"

I feel Ezra's strong arms pick me up and carry me away from a moaning Jason. I put my arms around Ezra's neck and hold him as if my life depends on it. When we finally arrive in his car, Ezra lays me down on the back seat and covers me with a blanket.

" Are you okay?" He asks me gently.

" Yeah, thanks to you." I say weakly.

Ezra responds by kissing my forehead lovingly.

" Where is Riley?" I ask with a worried expression.

" I dropped her off at your apartment. I didn't want her anywhere near Jason." Ezra tells me.

" Good idea." Is all I can manage to say.

" Close your eyes, we can talk later." Ezra tells me.

" Take me home." I tell him.

" I'm taking you to the hospital Aria." Ezra says firmly.

" What? You can't!" I protest.

" You could be seriously hurt." Ezra says concerned.

" I'm fine okay! Please don't tell anyone about this." I beg.

" Why won't you let me take you to get help?" Ezra asks confused.

" If you take me to the hospital I'll have to explain to them that Jason tried to kill me!" I say frustrated.

" Do you want to go to the police first?" Ezra asks me.

" I can't go to the police Ezra! Nobody can know about this!" I shout angrily.

" Why are you protecting that monster?" Ezra asks me.

" I'm not protecting Jason, I'm protecting myself and our daughter." I explain.

Ezra pulls the car over immediately.

" Jason won't come near you ever again." Ezra assures me.

" If he is who I think he is, you have no idea what he is capable of doing." I say terrified.

" I'll take you home. Please just get some sleep." Ezra says gently.

I nod my head and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

Line Break

_Jason wraps his rough hands around my neck and strangles me as I continue to struggle for air. I'm going to die, and I'll never see Riley or Ezra again._

_" Where is Ezra Fitz when you need him?" Jason asks with a smirk._

I feel a familiar pair of arms around me and my eyes flutter open. I'm lying on us couch in an apartment that I assume is Ezra's. I don't even try to hold back the tears that are pouring out of my eyes.

" Don't cry Aria, please don't cry." Ezra begs.

Ezra picks me up and cradles me in his arms like I'm a baby. Why is he being so nice to me? I lied to him and kept his daughter away from him. Even after being apart for several months, Ezra still knows how to make me feel safe and loved. I don't deserve to feel those things.

" It was just a dream Aria." Ezra whispers to me.

" No, it was real." I say through my tears.

" It's over." He assures me.

" Stop it Ezra!" I say frustrated.

" Stop what?" He asks puzzled.

" Stop being so nice to me! You should hate me." I tell him.

" I could never hate you, you're Aria." He says softly.

" You should, and I wish you did. It would make me feel less guilty about everything." I say sadly.

" I know you Aria, you didn't leave Rosewood to keep Riley from me. You were afraid of something." Ezra says.

I avoid looking into Ezra's eyes in fear of giving everything away.

" Were you afraid of me Aria? Did you think I would be angry with you or abandon you?" Ezra asks hurt.

" Of course I didn't." I say looking down.

" Then what is it Aria?" He says as he looks straight into my eyes.

" I was afraid for you and Riley." I say with hesitation.

" Why were you afraid for us?" Ezra asks confused.

" Because you aren't safe, none of us are." I say trembling with fear.

" You're shaking Aria!" Ezra says concerned.

" If you love me please do something for me." I say to him.

" Anything." Ezra says to me.

" I want you take Riley back to California, and never speak to me again." I say trying to stay strong.

" I'd understand if it was just me you wanted to leave behind, but what about Riley? You love her, I can see it in your eyes." Ezra says.

" I do love Riley, just like I love you. That's why I want you to stay away from me, because if you don't someone is going to get hurt." I say seriously.

" It's going to hurt me to walk away from you again, and not having a mother in her life will hurt Riley." Ezra protests.

" You're right, but those things will hurt a lot less than what A will do to you." I say hesitantly.

" A!?" Ezra says as his eyes grow wide with fear.

" A is the reason I didn't tell you I was pregnant. He or she threatened to kill you and the baby if I didn't leave Rosewood." I say as I fold into Ezra.

" Oh my God!" Ezra says shocked.

" A told me that if I didn't get rid of Riley, he or she would. That's why I gave her to you." I confess.

" Would you have told me about Riley if it hadn't been for A?" Ezra asks sadly.

" Of course I would have! The day I gave birth to Riley was the happiest day of my life. The only thing that made it less than perfect was that you weren't there to share it with me." I say as I squeeze Ezra's hand.

" Riley looks just like you Aria. It's like I have a little piece of you when I'm with her." Ezra says as tears begin to form in his eyes.

" She has your beautiful blue eyes." I say with a slight smile.

" I love her so much Aria, just like I love you." Ezra says as he presses his lips against mine.

I kiss him back without any hesitation. I've missed having his soft lips locked on mine.

Ezra breaks the kiss and says, " I'm not going to run away Aria. A isn't going to control our lives anymore."

" But Ezra -" I start to say.

" But nothing Aria. I'm not asking for your approval, I'm telling you that this is the way it's going to be." Ezra tells me sternly.

"Okay." I say before kissing him passionately.

Ezra breaks the kiss and says, "I'm not going to let A hurt you or Riley, I can't."

**Aria and Ezra are finally back together! What did you think of this chapter? Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	10. Breaking News

Ezra's POV

After months without her, I finally have Aria back in my arms. I will do everything that I can to keep her and Riley safe.

" Can I see Riley now?" Aria asks me hopefully.

" Yes, but before you do there is something that I need to tell you." I say seriously.

" What?" Aria asks nervously.

" Before I came to New York, I stopped by Rosewood to ask your parents where you lived. Riley came with me because I didn't have anyone to watch her, and your mom figured out that she is your baby." I tell Aria nervously.

" My parents know about Riley?" Aria asks me terrified.

" Only your mom does, if your dad knew I wouldn't be alive!" I say chuckling.

" How did my mom take the news?" Aria asks anxiously.

" I think she was hurt that you didn't tell her." I confess.

" I couldn't have told her when I first found out I was pregnant, A would have hurt Riley!" Aria says defensively.

" I know, and when we stop A you can explain everything to your mom. Until then you should probably try to patch everything up with her." I tell Aria.

" Are you suggesting that I visit Rosewood?" Aria asks me.

" Riley and I can go with you, but only if that's you want." I tell her softly.

" It would give us time to think about how we should handle A." Aria says thoughtfully.

" I don't want you to worry about that." I tell Aria sternly.

" What do you mean?" She asks me confused.

" I'll worry about A, while you worry about college and taking care of our baby girl." I say as I stroke Aria's hair.

" Can we pick her up now?" Aria asks eagerly.

" Sure." I say with a smile.

Line Break

Aria and I walk to her apartment and knock on the door loudly. We're greeted by a sobbing Spencer.

" Thank God you're okay!" Spencer says as she throws her arms around Aria.

" It's all thanks to Ezra." Aria says causing me to blush.

Despite Aria's belief, Spencer glares at me angrily. I wonder what her problem is. It isn't long before Emily enters the room with Riley in her arms.

" Riley!" Aria whispers as her eyes fill up with tears.

Riley tries to pull away from Emily when she sees her mother.

" Mommy!" Riley says as she reaches her arms out towards Aria.

" Did you hear that Aria? Riley just said her first word!" I exclaim happily.

" Riley obviously isn't happy that you're keeping her away from her mother. You know, the woman who carried and birthed her!" Spencer tells me furiously.

" Is that why you're angry at me? I'm not going to keep them apart any longer." I tell Spencer.

" Good." Spencer tells me slightly less angry.

" Can I hold her now Em?" Aria asks gesturing towards the fussy baby.

" Of course." Emily says as she hands Riley to Aria.

" Oh Riley, Mommy has missed you so much! Look at how big you've gotten." Aria says as tears begin to pour out of her eyes.

" Mommy!" Riley says giggling.

" We have your room set up for you Aria." Hanna tells her.

" Thanks, but Riley and I are staying at Ezra's apartment." Aria says nervously.

" Why?" Spencer asks confused.

" We're back together now, and we leave for Rosewood in the morning." I say as I rub Aria's back.

" You're going to Rosewood!?" Emily asks shocked.

" Yes, it's time I told my parents about Riley." Aria says with a grin.

" I guess this is goodbye Ezra." Hanna says as she extends a hand.

" What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

" Byron Montgomery is going to kill you when he finds out you got Aria pregnant!" Hanna teases.

I laugh along with the group, but a part of me wonders if Hanna is right.

Aria's POV

I can't stop staring at my adorable daughter on the car ride back to Ezra's apartment.

" She isn't going to run away Aria." Ezra assures me.

" I know, I've just missed her." I say as I smile at Riley in her car seat.

" She has missed you too." Ezra says as he squeezes my hand.

" This isn't the way to your apartment." I say confused.

" I know, I wanted to do something with you two as a family. Is that alright with you?" Ezra asks me sweetly.

" Of course it is! What do you have planned?" I ask curiously.

" We're going to Central Park. Riley loves feeding the ducks, don't you Princess." Ezra says to her.

" Aggtsffsfat!" Riley says happily.

" When did she get so talkative?" I ask Ezra.

He shrugs and shoots me one of his famous boyish smiles.

Line Break

Our family of three arrives at the pond in Central Park. A large smile spreads across Riley's face when she sees a duck waddling towards us.

Ezra hands the baby a piece of bread says, "Feed the duck Riley!"

Riley takes the piece or bread and chucks it at the duck. The duck quacks happily, causing Riley to giggle.

" That's my girl." Ezra says as he tickles Riley.

The interaction between the two causes me to smile. I can't believe I kept the father and daughter apart for so long.

" I'm so happy Riley has you in her life." I tell Ezra.

" I'm glad you feel that way." Ezra says with a smile.

" I wish I hadn't kept you two apart for so long." I say sadly.

" It's in the past Aria." He says as he rubs my shoulder.

" It's way past Riley's bedtime." I say gesturing towards the tired baby.

" Let's get her home." Ezra says as he leads me to the car.

Ezra turns on the radio and glances at Riley who is sound asleep in her car seat.

" Breaking News! A man was just found dead in a secluded forest about an hour outside of New York City. The body appears to have belonged to a man named Jason DiLaurentis, and the cause of his death was most likely murder." The reporter says.

" Ezra?!" I say shocked.

" Aria I think - I think I murdered Jason." Ezra says as his face goes blank.

Both of our phones buzz at the same time. I check my phone anxiously and realized that I have received a text. I see a picture of Ezra punching Jason who is lying on the ground unconsciously. Four chilling words lay below the picture.

I own you now.

-A

**What do you think? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Welcome to Rosewood

Ezra's POV

I stare at my phone and then back at Aria.

" I didn't mean to kill him." I say softly.

" I know you didn't, you were trying to protect me." Aria says to me.

Aria and I glance back at Riley who is sound asleep in her car seat.

" What are we going to do?" Aria asks me terrified.

" I'm going to turn myself in." I tell Aria.

" What? You can't do that, You'll end up in prison. Riley and I need you." Aria says as she wraps her arms around me.

" If we tell the police that Jason tried to kill you, maybe I won't get in trouble." I argue.

" A has a photo that makes you look incredibly guilty." Aria reminds me.

" I can't let A use this to hurt you." I say as I look into Aria's eyes.

" Let's not go to the police right away. We should wait and see how this situation unfolds." Aria says calmly.

" Good idea, we have enough to worry about." I tell Aria.

" Let's get our baby home, she has a big day tomorrow." Aria says as she glances over at our sleeping daughter.

I nod my head and drive to my apartment. When we arrive, Riley begins to stir.

" Go back to sleep baby." Aria says as she rocks Riley in her arms.

We have to walk up a flight of stairs before we arrive at my apartment. When we do arrive, Aria immediately changes Riley into her pajamas and lays her down in the crib.

" She looks so peaceful." Aria whispers as we stare at the sleeping child.

" I know." I say as I kiss the baby's forehead lovingly.

" You can't go to prison Ezra, we've been apart for to long." Aria says as she leans into me.

" I killed Jason in self-defense, I'm not guilty of anything." I assure Aria.

" I know you're not, you wouldn't hurt a fly." Aria says.

" I would if that fly was hurting you or Riley." I say as I carry Aria to bed.

Aria's eyes close right as her head hits the pillow.

" Good nights sweetheart." I whisper into Aria's ear.

" Goodnight." Aria murmurs as my eyes close.

Line Break

Aria and I struggle to catch our flight to Rosewood the next morning. We arrive at our gate moments before boarding begins. As soon as our plane takes off, Riley begins to scream.

" What's wrong?" I ask Aria concerned.

" Her ears are probably plugged." Aria says as she looks at Riley.

" Poor thing." I say sympathetically.

Aria takes the fussy baby from me and attempts to soothe her.

" Would you please control your child?" The flight attendant asks us rudely.

" I'm doing my best, she is only seven months old." Aria snaps.

" Several passengers have complained." The flight attendant tells us.

I roll my eyes and take Riley from Aria.

" How old are you?" The flight attendant asks Aria suddenly.

" I'm nineteen." Aria tells the woman.

"This is why teenagers shouldn't have babies." The flight attendant says as she walks away.

" She's right, I'm a horrible mother." Aria whispers sadly.

" No she isn't Aria, you're the best mother that a child could have." I say as I kiss Aria's forehead.

Aria looks at me skeptically.

" It's the truth." I say to Aria.

" I love you." Aria tells me.

" I love you too." I say as a smile spreads across my face.

Aria's POV

A nervous gasp escapes my lips when Ezra and I pull up to my old house.

" It's okay." Ezra assures me.

" What if my parents hate me?" I ask Ezra.

" Would you ever hate Riley?" Ezra asks me.

" Of course not! I love Riley with all of my heart." Aria says defensively.

" I'm sure your parents feel the same way about you." Ezra says as he squeezes my hand.

I knock on the front door nervously. It isn't long before my mom answers the door and envelopes me in a hug.

" Oh Aria." My mom says as she begins to sob.

" I've missed you." I say with a nervous smile.

" Aria!" My dad says as he enters the living room.

" Hey Dad!" I say as I walk up to him.

He doesn't hesitate to hug me and kiss my forehead.

" You're never leaving this house again." My dad teases.

" You and Ezra are staying for dinner right?" My mother asks me hopefully.

" Of course we are." I say with a smile.

" Are you two back together?" My dad asks me uncomfortable.

" Yeah, we are." I tell him.

" I hope my feelings towards Ezra wasn't what drove you away from Rosewood for so long." My dad says apologetically.

" My leaving had nothing to do with you or Mom." I assure him.

" What was it Aria?" My dad asks as his eyes fill up with tears.

I look at Riley and sigh.

" I got pregnant." I say avoiding eye contact.

" Is she yours Aria?" My dad asks as he gestures towards Riley.

" Yes." I say in a barely audible whisper.

" Why didn't you tell us?" My mom asks in a hurt voice.

" I needed some time to figure everything out." I say to her.

" Can I hold my granddaughter?" My father asks me hopefully.

" I would love that." I say with a small smile.

" What's her name?" My dad asks me.

" Riley Rose Fitzgerald." I tell him.

" That's beautiful Aria." My dad says with a smile.

" Ahfeuehrbdhud." Riley says as I place her in Byron's arms.

" She likes you." Ezra says with a chuckle.

" Do you remember when Aria was this little?" My dad asks my mom.

" I'm going to go start dinner." My mom says as she leaves the room.

" Give her time Aria." My dad tells me gently.

" Are you mad at me Dad?" I ask him nervously.

" I'm not mad, I just don't understand why you kept this from us." He confesses.

" Please just give me time, I promise I'll explain everything." I say weakly.

" Okay." My dad says as he kisses my forehead and hands Riley to Ezra.

" They're upset with me." I tell Ezra sadly.

" What did you expect?" He asks me.

" I can't believe you just said that." I say angrily.

" I'm sorry Aria, I know that this isn't your fault. This whole situation is just so complicated." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me.

" You're still angry at me for keeping Riley from you." I say sadly.

" I'm not angry at you. This isn't your fault, but it doesn't change the fact that I missed the first six months of my daughter's life." Ezra says to me.

" I'm so sorry." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

" Don't be sorry, we are going to get through this together." Ezra assures me.

" I've hurt so many people." I say ashamed.

" It's in the past, we will stop A and raise Riley together." Ezra tells me.

"Do you think my parents will stay mad at me forever?" I ask Ezra.

" It's impossible to stay mad at you." Ezra says before kissing me passionately.

My mom walks into the room while we are kissing and clears her throat. I immediately pull away from Ezra and my cheeks turn bright red.

" Dinner is ready." My mom tells me as she leads us to the kitchen.

" That you for letting us stay here." I say trying to make conversation.

" You're always welcome here." My mom says as she gives me a small smile.

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	12. You're Under Arrest!

Aria's POV

I wake up in my old bedroom with Ezra's arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning love." Ezra says as he showers my neck with kisses.

"Morning." I say before yawning.

I glance over at Riley who is sound asleep in her portable crib. Ella and Byron love the little girl, but there is a large amount of tension between us.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks obviously sensing my uneasiness.

"I'm just tried." I tell him.

"Last night was awkward." Ezra says suddenly.

"To say the least." I say with an eye roll.

A shrill scream rings out in the small room. I immediately run over to my fussy daughter and cradle her in my arms.

"What's the matter Rye?" I ask when she continues to wail.

"Mommy." Riley cries.

"I'm right here baby." I say to the little girl.

Ezra walks over to us and places his hand over the baby's head.

"Oh my gosh, she is burning up." Ezra says in a concerned voice.

I feel Riley's forehead and gasp when I realize how hot she feels.

"We need to take her to the hospital." I say as I grab my purse.

Ezra nods his head and takes Riley from me as we run down stairs.

"How did you two sleep?" My dad asks me and Ezra.

"Fine." I shout over the screaming baby.

"Is she okay?" Ella asks as she gestures towards Riley.

"She has a terrible fever, we need to take her to see a doctor." Ezra tells my mother.

"Ella and I will drive you." Byron says as he leads us to the car.

Byron drives through Rosewood as quickly as he can, while Riley continues to scream.

"Daddy!" The baby screams from her car seat.

"Hold on princess, we will get there soon enough." Ezra tells the baby.

When we arrive at the hospital a doctor takes Riley from me and rushes her into the ER. As soon as Riley is out of sight, I lean into Ezra and cry.

"Kids get sick Aria, Riley will be fine." Ezra whispers to me.

"What if she isn't?" I ask him.

Ezra doesn't have an answer to my question.

"Can I see my daughter?" I ask a nurse.

"Not yet." The nurse says as she walks away.

I follow the nurse and ask, "Why not?"

" Nobody is aloud in the treatment room while the doctor is running tests." She tells me apologetically.

"This is ridiculous, I'm the baby's mother!" I shout angrily.

"Calm down Aria." My mom tells me.

"Calm down? Riley is my baby and I have no idea what's going on with her!" I scream hysterically.

"Now you know how I felt when you left Rosewood." My mom says with a sad smile.

I look at my mother and try to ignore the guilt that I'm feeling. How would I feel if Riley left New York and didn't contact me for over a year?

"I'm so sorry." I say as I begin to cry into my mother's chest.

My mom doesn't respond, she simply kisses my forehead.

"I need you Mommy." I whimper.

"I'm right here." My mom says as she rubs my back gently.

"Please don't hate me." I beg through my tears.

"Hate you? I could never hate you Aria." My mom says as her eyes fill up with tears.

My mom holds me in her arms until Riley's doctor approaches us.

"Where are Riley Fitzgerald's parents?" The doctor asks us.

Ezra and I both raise our hands and look at each other anxiously.

"She keeps screaming Mommy and Daddy." The doctor says with a chuckle.

"What's going on with her?" Ezra asks the man.

"The baby has a minor ear infection, nothing to serious." The doctor tells us.

"Thank God!" I say in relief.

"We are giving her some antibiotics and sending her home." The doctor says with a smile.

"Can we see her?" Ezra asks hopefully.

"Of course." The doctor says as he leads Ezra and me into the hospital room.

A large smile covers Riley's face when she sees us enter the room.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She cries happily.

"My poor baby." I say as I scoop up Riley.

"Let's get her home." Ezra suggests.

Ezra's POV

Aria and I sit on the couch with Riley and watch "Tangled" as a family. Riley stares at the television screen intrigued.

"Does she even understand what's going on?" I ask Aria amused.

"Probably not, but it's distracting her from the ear infection so I'm happy." Aria says with a chuckle.

Every time a song comes on during the movie Riley tries to sing along.

"This kid has a real future on Broadway." I say as I admire my adorable daughter.

"I ordered a pizza." Ella says as she enters the room.

"Thanks Mom." Aria says as she shoots her mother a grateful smile.

Aria has been so happy since she made amends with her mom. Ella takes a seat next to Aria and enjoys the movie with us. Something funny happens in the movie and Riley bursts into a fit of giggles.

"It's so nice to hear your sweet little laugh again." Aria says as she kisses Riley lovingly.

At that moment we hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Aria says before she kisses my cheek.

A terrified gasp escapes Aria's lips when she sees a policeman standing in the doorway.

"Are you Aria Montgomery?" The man asks her.

"Yes officer." Aria says nervously.

"You're under arrest." He says as he pins Aria against a wall and handcuffs her.

"For what?" She asks terrified.

"The murder of Jason DiLaurentis." The man tells her.

"What's going on here?" Byron asks as he rushes into the living room.

"This man is arresting Aria for a crime that she isn't guilty of!" I scream furiously.

"A source sent us pictures of Mrs. Montgomery in the woods with the victim." The officer says as he tightens the handcuffs on Aria's wrist.

The terror that fills Aria's hazel eyes causes my heart to melt. I can't let Aria go to prison for a crime that I committed. She doesn't belong in jail, Aria is the sweetest girl I've ever met.

"My daughter is not a murderer." Byron says outraged.

"This is a big mistake Officer, I'm the one who killed Jason!" I tell him.

"Don't try to protect her, it isn't going to work." The officer tells me sternly.

"Jason tried to kill Aria, so I killed him before he could." I explain.

"I wouldn't say anything until you speak with this young woman's lawyer." The officer tells me cooly.

"Aria doesn't need a lawyer! She isn't guilty of anything." I scream furiously.

"Ezra just stop." Aria says calmly.

"I'll fix this Aria, don't worry." I tell her.

"Please just take care of Riley." Aria says as the officer drags her out of the house.

**What's gonna happen next? Please review and tell me what you think! More reviews=faster updates!**


	13. The Truth Comes Out

Ezra's POV

It's been over three days since Aria's arrest, and Veronica Hastings agreed to represent Aria in court. I tried to rightfully take the blame for Jason's murder, but everyone thinks that I'm trying to protect Aria. I'm finally allowed to visit Aria in jail and tell her what's going on with her trial. I sit in front of a glass window with two microphones in between the rooms. Aria enters the room behind the glass with a police officer clutching her arm. The officer leaves the room and locks the door behind him. I stare at Aria through the glass and my eyes well up with tears.

"Don't cry Ezra, it's okay." She tells me softly.

"No it isn't, you're in jail for a crime that I committed! This place is rough, and you don't belong here!" I say angrily.

"It's my fault we're in this mess, if I hadn't gotten involved with Jason you wouldn't have had to rescue me." Aria says frustrated.

"Veronica Hastings thinks you can get off on manslaughter." I tell her suddenly.

"How's Riley doing?" Aria asks concerned.

I sigh as I think about our daughter. She has been restless since her mother's arrest, and I can tell how much the little girl misses Aria.

"She is doing great." I lie.

"Good." Aria says as she shoots me a small smile.

"You look exhausted." I say as I stare into Aria's tired eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping much." She says with a sigh.

"Same here." I confess.

"I miss you." Aria tells me sadly.

"I do too, and I promise that I'll do everything in my power to get you out of this place." I tell her.

"I know you will." Aria says.

"Time's up." The officer says as he enters the room and grabs Aria roughly.

"Be gentle with her!" I snap.

The officer smirks and drags Aria out of the room. As soon as Aria is out of sight I break down.

"I'm so sorry Aria!" I say through my heavy sobbing.

I'm glad Aria isn't here to witness this, she is dealing with enough as it is.

Aria's POV

I sit in my jail cell and sigh sadly. I miss Ezra and Riley so much, and there is a good chance I'll never get out of here. Seeing Ezra today killed me, I can't get over how shattered he looked. I know that Ezra probably feels guilty that I'm being tried for a murder that he committed, but I'd happily take the blame for him any day. A nervous gasps escapes my lips when Detective Wilden enters my jail cell.

"Aria, you're free to go." He tells me.

"I'm not being charged?" I ask shocked.

Wilden shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry we put you and your family through this, but you should have told us what's been going on."

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"The police were looking through your phone calls and text messages to see if there was any proof that you killed Jason. We came across several texts from an unknown number threatening to hurt you and your daughter." Wilden starts to say.

I begin to cry when I recollect the horrible things A put me through.

Wilden stares at me uncomfortable, he obviously doesn't know what to do in these situations.

"We traced the number to a woman named Dianne Fitzgerald." Wilden tells me.

I gasp at Wilden's words, I knew Dianne hated me but not to this extent.

"We filed a search warrant on her house and car and found the murder weapon in her garage, and Jason's blood stained in the trunk of her car." Wilden says.

"Can I go home?" I ask through my tears.

"I'll drive you." Wilden says as he leads me out of the cell.

Line Break

Wilden leads me to my house and knocks on the door persistently.

My dad opens the door and envelopes me in a hug when he sees me.

"Aria." My dad cries.

"Dad, you're squashing me." I say with a giggle.

"Sorry love." My dad says apologetically.

"Everyone, come over here!" My dad shouts.

Veronica Hastings, my mom, and Ezra enter the living room.

"Aria!" Ezra and my mom say at the same time.

"What is my client doing here?" Veronica asks confused.

"I think everyone should take a seat." Wilden says seriously.

Everyone gathers at my kitchen table and waits for Wilden to explain what is going on. I sit next to Ezra and hold his hand from underneath the table.

"Where is Riley?" I ask him.

"Your mom dropped her off at Ashley Marin's house earlier today." Ezra tells me.

"Wilden, what's going on here?" Veronica asks cooly.

"Why don't you tell everyone what's been going on in your life Aria." Wilden says cruelly.

"For goodness sakes Wilden! Hasn't this poor girl been through enough?" Veronica snaps.

"Okay, I'll explain everything. We were checking Aria's calls and messages to find things that linked her to Jason DiLaurentis. We found several texts threatening Aria's life. Each text was a from an unknown number and signed with the letter A." Wilden says flatly.

"Oh my gosh Aria." My mom says as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Were Spencer, Emily, and Hanna receiving the texts as well?" Veronica asks nervously.

"Yes." I say softly.

"I thought A stopped talking to you girls after Mona's arrest." Veronica says confused.

"I happened again." I say as I begin to sob.

"How long has this been going on?" My dad asks furiously.

"Since right before graduation when I found out I was pregnant." I whimper.

"Is that why you left Rosewood so suddenly?" My mom asks.

"A told me that if I didn't she would kill me and the baby." I say to the group.

"Who is A?" Ezra asks Wilden.

"I was about to get to that. We traced the number to your mother." Wilden tells Ezra.

"My mom did this to Aria!" Ezra screams furiously.

"There is more. We searched her house and found the murder weapon in her garage and Jason's blood stains in her car." Wilden tells us.

"Murder weapon? I'm the one who killed Jason." Ezra says confused.

"You can stop the act, Aria isn't in any kind of trouble." Wilden tells him.

"I really did it though! Jason was going to kill Aria so I finished him off before he could." Ezra tells Wilden.

"How did you kill him?" Wilden asks Ezra skeptically.

"I beat him up, but I didn't know he was dead until I heard it on the radio." Ezra explains.

"Jason was hit in the back of his head with a shovel. You might have beaten him up, but that wasn't what killed him." Wilden tells Ezra.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald killed Jason." I say still in shock.

"I need to get back to the office, but I'll be in touch." Wilden tells us.

"Thanks for clearing everything up." My dad says as he shakes Wilden's hand.

"It's finally over." Ezra whispers to me.

Heavy sobs escape my lips and I lean into Ezra for support.

"Why didn't you go to the police Aria?" My dad asks me seriously.

"I was scared." I whimper.

"After everything you girls went through with Mona that's understandable." Veronica says sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Aria. I would have helped you with the baby." My mom says softly.

"I know you would have." I say as I hug her.

"I'm calling the Fields and Marins to let them know what's going on so they can get Hanna and Emily out here for court." Veronica says as she steps out of the room.

"Ella and I will go pick up Riley." My dad says as he kisses my on the forehead.

"Take care of her." I hear my dad whisper to Ezra.

Ezra nods his head and wraps his arms around me protectively.

"I'm sorry my mother did this to you." Ezra says apologetically.

"It's not your fault." I say as I wrap my arms around Ezra.

"You, me, and Riley can finally move on and become a family." Ezra tells me.

"We already are one." I say with a smile.

**What did you all think? I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will conclude this story. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


	14. Epilogue

**5 and 1/2 years later**

Ezra's POV

"Mommy Daddy wake up!" Riley says as she jumps up and down on our bed.

"Happy sixth birthday princess." I say as I pull her in for a hug.

"Thanks Dad!" The little girl says with a smile.

"I can't believe it's already been six years." Aria mutters to herself.

"What time does my party start?" Riley asks excitedly.

"Your guests will arrive at noon." Aria says before she kisses Riley's forehead.

"Can I wake Matt up?" Riley asks us.

"Go ahead." I say as Riley sprints out of the room.

Matthew is our three year-old son. Riley adores the little-boy, and he always wants to do everything she does.

"She isn't a baby anymore." Aria tells me sadly.

"I know." I say with a sigh.

"In a couple of years boys will be chasing after her, then she will go to college and get married." Aria says.

I flinch at the thought of boys chasing after my daughter.

"Can I teach her how to ride a bike first?" I ask with a chuckle.

Aria laughs and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm so happy that I have you." Aria says as she rests her head on my chest.

I think back to the year that Riley was born. Aria wasn't part of my life, and I didn't even know I had a daughter! The day I met Riley was the happiest and most surprising day of my life.

"What are you thinking about?" Aria asks me.

"The day I met Riley." Ezra says with a smile.

"I'm glad your mother can't do anything to our family." Aria tells me.

"I know." I respond.

My mom went to jail for murdering Jason and stalking Aria, she will stay there for the rest of her life.

I proposed to Aria after my mother's trial, and we are happily married.

"I love you." I say as I stroke Aria's hair.

"I love you too." She says before kissing me passionately.

"Ewwwww!" Matt says as he enters the room with Riley.

"Good morning baby." Aria says with a chuckle.

"Did you wish your sister a happy birthday?" I ask my son.

"Yeah, she better share all of her new toys!" Matt says causing Aria and I to laugh.

"I will." Riley says sweetly.

"You can share the clothes that Aunt Hanna gives you." I tell Riley.

"I don't want girl clothes!" Matt says appalled.

"He isn't touching my clothes!" Riley says sternly.

I laugh at my daughter's reaction, she is such a girly girl.

"Speaking of clothes, what do you want to wear to your party?" Aria asks Riley.

"Can I wear my purple dress?" Riley asks.

"Whatever you want." Aria says with a smile.

"Can you take me to get my nails done?" Riley asks Aria hopefully.

"Sure!" Aria says excitedly.

"When did you start getting your nails done?" I ask confused.

"Last time Mommy and Hanna took me shopping." Riley tells me.

"My baby girl is all grown up!" I say sadly.

"I'm still your baby girl Daddy." Riley says as she jumps into my arms.

"Do you like boys?" I ask her nervously.

"Ewwww, boys are icky." Riley says as she wrinkles her nose.

"Thank God!" I say relieved.

Aria's POV

Riley holds my hand tightly as we walk into the nail salon.

"What color do you want honey?" I ask my daughter.

"Pink please." Riley tells me.

"That will look nice on you." I say with a smile.

"What can I help you with?" The woman working at the front desk asks us.

"My daughter and I are both getting manicures." I tell the woman.

"Any special occasion?" She asks curiously.

"It's her sixth birthday." I say as Riley hides behind me shyly.

"What's your name?" The woman asks Riley.

"Riley Rose Fitzgerald." She says softly.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The woman says.

"Thank you." Riley tells the woman.

I stare at my daughter proudly, she does look beautiful. Her dark hair is naturally curly and her purple dress looks amazing. My favorite of Riley's features is her sparkling blue eyes that resemble her father's.

"What colors are you getting?" The woman asks me.

"She wants pink, and I'll get a French manicure." I tell her.

The woman nods and leads us to our seats. She leaves us alone when she goes to the back to get the nail supplies.

"So do you really think boys are icky?" I ask Riley curiously.

"No, I just said that to make Daddy feel better." Riley says with a giggle.

"Do you like any boys in first grade?" I ask amused.

"No, first grade boys are so immature. My boyfriend is in second grade." Riley tells me.

"You have a boyfriend?" I ask in shock.

Riley nods her head.

"You're way to young to have a boyfriend!" I tell her.

"I'm six remember?" She says stubbornly.

"You don't kiss do you?" I ask nervously.

"That's gross!" She says appalled.

"What do you do?" I ask her.

"We chase each other at recess." She explains.

"That's not really dating." I say with a chuckle.

"What do you do when you're really dating?" Riley asks confused.

"I was kidding, chasing each other at recess is what dating is all about." I lie.

"That's what I though!" Riley says as she picks up a magazine.

Line Break

When we arrive back at the house Spencer and Toby are sitting in our living room.

"There is my favorite birthday girl!" Spencer says when she sees Riley.

Riley hugs her Godfather and Godmother happily.

"I just finished decorating the house." Ezra says as he enters the living room with Matt.

"Thanks babe." I say as I give him a quick kiss.

"How is the pregnancy going?" Ezra asks.

"It's going well." Spencer replies.

"I was actually asking Toby." Ezra says with a chuckle.

"Spencer isn't being to emotional." Toby says as glances at his seven months pregnant wife.

"You're lucky, Aria was crazy when she was carrying Matt." Ezra teases.

"Hey!" I say angrily.

"I was kidding." Ezra says as he kisses my cheek.

"Auntie Spencer, you look ginormous!" Matt says as his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Matt!" Ezra and I gasp at the same time.

"Thanks Matt." Spencer says sarcastically.

"Don't listen to him, my brother has no class." Riley says as she rolls her eyes.

"What's class?" Matt asks confused.

"Something you'll never have." Riley says with a smirk.

Right at that moment Emily, Paige, Hanna, and Caleb enter the living room. They take turns wishing Riley happy birthday. Ezra pulls me aside and leads me to our bedroom.

"What's up?" I ask him curiously.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." Ezra says as he kisses me passionately.

"I love you too, but I should get back there. Riley's friends will arrive in half an hour!" I say panicked.

"Wait!" Ezra says as I'm about to walk away.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Let's have another baby!" He says as his blue eyes twinkle.

"I never thought about it before." I confess.

"So is that a no?" He asks disappointed.

"It's not a no, I want to be a mother again." I say as I wrap my arms around Ezra.

"Really?" He asks excitedly.

"Really, as long as you can handle me when I'm pregnant." I say with an eye roll.

"Of course I can!" He says with a chuckle.

"Let's enjoy the party, our little girl only turn six once." I remind him.

"I can't believe that this is the end of her "baby" years." Ezra says with a grin.

"The end of one thing is the start of something even more beautiful." I say as I kiss the love of my life passionately.

**The end! Thanks for all of your support! Please check out my other story "Falling From Cloud 9" :).**


End file.
